Dazed and Confused
by Lady Timelord
Summary: 10Rose, AU, fluff fic. Inspired by 'Tooth and Claw' quote, 'dazed and confused'


**(once again people, I am butting in to announce that I beta'd. MWAHAH! And got to leave the first A/N. MWAHAHA. And laughed like a loon on loon tablets who'd been working at the loon factory all day long whilst dancing like a loon with loons from loontown, loon-ania. AND SO'S YOUR DAD! … ahem. Much love. Bubblez)**

_To the real A/N that isn't bubblez..._

_This idea hit me last night after realising that I haven't written fluff in a while.. it's all angsty my stuff at the moment... so here's some good honest, AU fluff._

_Just after Tooth and Claw, as the title might suggest? - and a lot of it is dialogue.. so it's all kind spread out.. maybe my formatting needs some sorting? Let me know?_

_Oh.. and I don't own it.. shame.. _

* * *

Rose looked across the console room at the Doctor, curiosity getting the better of her. 

"Doctor…" that 'I-want-something' tone in her voice.

"Yes Rose," he said, looking up at her, knowing she was up to something.

"Why did you say that you were dazed and confused after chasing me around naked? I mean, I know I wasn't naked, and that there was no chasing, but dazed and confused? I mean, surely chasing someone wont make you like that? It hasn't before."

"Ah," he gulped.

"Ah?"

"Hmm, yeah.. ah. Um well I don't know what to say … it sounded good?" he was dumbfounded by such a question. The truth was _she _made him dazed and confused her smile, the way she poked her tongue between her teeth, the way she laughed, how she tucked her hair behind her ear…

"Riiiight.. so it's nothing… else?"

Oh… she was striking a cord here. Did she know how he felt about her? He couldn't help but see a small smile across her face, and her gradually getting closer to him.

"N…n…nope," he said, somewhat unconvincingly.

"You see" she paused, not knowing what was making her do what she was about to do, "I think you're wrong. I think you like me."

"Rose, of course I like you I mean, would I keep travelling with you if I didn't?"

'_Damn him and his technicalities.'_

"No, I mean liiiiike me," and she raised her eyebrows and nodded slightly as a look of recognition dawned on the Doctor's face as he realised what she was talking about.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. Of course I don't." Only to have the TARDIS whisper in his head _'Oh yes you do'_

"Oh you so do."

"I don't."

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't… anyway, can you prove it?"

"You do, and why don't _you_?"

"Fine." And he leant in and kissed her. He intended it to be a light, 'friend-like' kiss, just to prove he could kiss her and it not mean anything, but she knew he'd do this. She wasn't sure how she knew, whether it was something in his eyes or body language, or even if the TARDIS had told her, but she had other ideas. As his lips touched hers, she opened her mouth slightly, just wide enough that she could encase his bottom lip between hers and kiss him properly. She decided, that if he kissed her back, and then especially if he moaned into it and made it deeper he was lying.

He did both.

"Riiiiiiight, because you are such a good liar Doctor," she beamed up at him, as she pulled back – albeit reluctantly. The Doctor was looking very flustered. His lips were slightly swollen, and his hair was insanely ruffled. The only sound he could even muster was a slight clearing of his throat, while he avoided Rose's gaze and rubbed the back of his neck.

'_Adorable'_ Rose thought.

"Oh sod it, come here," he said, pulling her towards him holding her close, and kissing her passionately.

To start with, she was taken aback, but she soon relaxed and moaned into his kiss, almost begging the Doctor to deepen it. Which he did. However, what Rose didn't count on, was that he wanted more. She didn't mind, really she didn't but she didn't expect that Doctor to want her.

She let it happen. Wilfully. Happily.

_(A/N: Your imaginations are better than my words. So imagine :D)_

_---------_

Sometime later… _(A/N: The amount of time depending on how vivid your imaginations are :D)_

The Doctor rolled over and flopping himself on the bed next to Rose, completely spent. He turned his head to look at Rose, who was looking back at him, smiling.

"How're you feeling?" she asked, hoping his answer was what she thought it would be. He grinned at her, and together they said,

"Dazed and confused!"

* * *

_A/N: I hereby christen the review button, Giacomo, as in Giacomo Casanova, the worlds greatest lover, as played by our lovely Doctor... (hmm.. well.. technically..), and to honour - and in rememberance of - bubblez's fish, who sadly passed away today. R.I.P. Casanova... :'(_

_Well.. Giacomo would like his buttons pressed if you don't mind? ;)_


End file.
